


An Autumn Vacation

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Car Accidents, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas decide to take a little vacation, and though things don't go as planned, they do end up going pretty well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Autumn Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic was a product of a prompt sent to me by [thinkdouble-pink](http://thinkdouble-pink) on tumblr: _"Hey! You excited for tomorrow's episode? I know I am! could you maybe write a fic about cas and Dean going up to a cabin in the woods for a relaxing vacation and along the way the get in a car crash. They make it to the cabin and are both relieved that the other isn't hurt that they have sex and start their "relaxing" ;) vacation?"_ And they also asked for some Sam / Eileen in there so I threw that in there and I hope that you guys like it!! I only gave it a once over for editing so please don't come after me for mistakes!! Alright, read away!!

It was Cas’ idea to begin with. He was the one who recognized how stressed Dean was and he proposed the idea of them taking a week off of their jobs and taking a vacation. Dean dreamed of a nice beach somewhere, anywhere really, it didn’t matter, but no. No, Cas insisted on renting a little cabin up in Maine to relax and watch the leaves change since it was Fall. At first, Dean was a little hesitant about it, he wasn't really one for cabins in the woods with bugs and everything else. Cas was persistent, however, so that’s why they're in the middle of driving up to Maine with two suitcases packed in the back of the Impala.

“Stop looking so grumpy,” Cas said, glancing over at Dean when they were driving on a desolate road, night already fallen. Dean sighed.

“I'm not grumpy, Cas, I just don't know how this whole vacation thing will turn out,” Dean replied. Castiel smiled softly.

“It'll turn out fine, Dean. Trust me, it’s a nice cabin, we can do whatever you want. We both get to relax,” Castiel assured him, and Dean glanced over at Cas. “Don't give me that look,” Castiel warned, and Dean rolled his eyes. “And don't roll your eyes at me,” Cas added. There was a silence before Cas spoke. “Will it make you feel better if I tell you that you can fuck my brains out once we get there?” Castiel inquired with a little grin, looking over at Dean. Dean smirked a little, looking over at Cas.

“Maybe.” 

Cas was looking at him but out of the corner of his eye he saw a car that was not only right in front of them but also stopped. And all he could think to do was call out,

“Brakes!” And Dean's gaze snapped back to the road where a pickup truck was pulled over, but still far enough onto the road for Dean to ram into it, even though he slammed on the brakes.

The airbags didn't go off or anything, it was more of a fender bender than anything else but Cas and Dean went jolting forwards before returning to where they rested in the seats. Dean glanced over at Cas. “You okay?” he asked and Cas sighed and nodded.

“You?” he asked, and Dean nodded, clenching and unclenching his fists on the steering wheel. 

“I swear to God, if there's damage,” Dean said through gritted teeth as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door to step out. 

“Dean, just don't freak out!” Castiel called as Dean slammed the door and went out to look at the car. To Dean's great dismay there was damage, the headlight on the right side had been smashed and there was a dent next to it. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. Cas was definitely right. This was going to be a great vacation.

\---

“One headlight, one fucking headlight, can you believe it? Now I'm gonna have to pay to get it fixed,” Dean sighed as they grew closer and closer to the cabin. Cas sighed right back, knowing that Dean probably wasn’t going to shut up about this whole entire thing the whole way to the cabin.

“Dean, Bobby will probably fix it for free,” Castiel said, and Dean sighed again.

“This vacation is just going great so far,” Dean grumbled, and Cas just let out a breath of air. He was never going to hear the end of this.

Dean's phone ringing interrupted both of their thoughts, and both of them had to admit they were a little surprised that there was still cell reception this far into the woods.

Dean fished it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. “It’s Sam,” Dean told Cas, who watched him take the call. “Hey, Sam,” Dean greeted. Cas couldn't hear what Sam was saying so he just watched Dean instead. 

“Alright, please tell me it's good news because Cas and I just crashed the Impala and now one headlight is out. Yeah, we're both fine. Sam, you don't have to worry about us, we're fine, now just what happened, who's dead? Oh my God, seriously? Sammy, that's great,” Dean said, his tone thankfully more upbeat than before. Cas furrowed his eyebrows, looking over at Dean.

“What is it?” Cas inquired, and Dean took the phone away from his ear to talk.

“Eileen is pregnant,” Dean told Cas, who smiled widely.

“That's great! Tell Sam I said congratulations,” Castiel told Dean who was smiling softly by now.

“Cas says congratulations. When did you guys find out? Seriously, Sammy, that's great. Hey, I'm starting to lose cell reception but I'll call you when I can. Alright, bye,” Dean said, taking the phone away from his ear and hanging up the call. Who shook his head with a smile as he put the phone back in his pocket.

“We're gonna be uncles now,” Castiel stated with a smile, and Dean glanced over at him.

“And Sam is gonna be a dad. God, I can't believe it,” Dean mused, and Castiel smiled over at him thinking that at least this made up for the whole headlight incident.

\---

The two finally got to the cabin and Dean was actually pleasantly surprised. It was nice and clean, fairly modern inside, secluded. Dean had to hand it to Cas he had good taste.

The two brought in their suitcases and set them by the bed before Dean flopped down on it and Cas laid down next to him. “What do you think?” he inquired.

“It’s pretty nice,” Dean murmured as he looked around. Castiel smiled softly over at him, nudging him.

“It’s gonna be a nice vacation, Dean. We can just relax now,” Cas sighed, finding Dean's hand and interlacing their fingers. Dean smiled softly back at Cas and leaned over to give him a kiss.

“If you say so,” he sighed. Castiel smirked a little, moving closer to Dean so that their foreheads rested together.

“You still gonna fuck my brains out?” Cas murmured and Dean grinned, rolling over onto all fours so that he could straddle Cas.

“I don't know, do you want me to fuck your brains out?” Dean muttered as he placed a lingering kiss to Cas’ jaw. Cas bit his lip and nodded, running his hands up Dean's thighs before grabbing his ass and bringing him closer.

“Very much,” Cas hummed, nipping at Dean's earlobe. Dean smiled, trailing kisses down Castiel’s neck as he felt Cas’ hands come up to rest at his waist. Dean brought one hand up to cup Cas’ cheek before he kissed back up his neck and finally brought his lips to Cas’ so that they could share a soft, sweet kiss. Castiel parted his lips, welcoming Dean’s tongue in with a soft moan. Dean stroked his thumb over Cas cheek as the kiss grew heated, arousal sprouting in both of their stomachs. Dean could already feel Cas growing hard beneath him so he rocked his hips down so their crotches could meet, gaining a pleased noise from Cas, who rocked his hips up into it.

Dean let out a soft groan when Castiel took his lip between his teeth, nibbling on it before letting it go and pressing his lips desperately back to Dean’s. Dean could feel Cas’ hands fisting in the fabric of his t-shirt as Dean continued to roll his hips down, grinding his own denim clad growing erection into Cas’. 

Dean pulled away from the kiss, both of them breathing heavy as Dean sat back to toss his shirt off. Castiel did the same, wriggling out of his shirt and throwing it aside. Dean leaned back down, biting and sucking bruises along Castiel’s neck that was bared just for him. Cas closed his eyes, letting out soft sighs as one of his hands found Dean’s hair. Dean traveled downwards, nipping at Cas’ collarbone and sucking bruises along his chest. He trailed a hand down and pressed it over Cas’ hardening cock and Cas moaned, arching up into Dean’s hand. Dean smiled into Castiel’s skin, grinding his hand down a few more times and listening to the noises Cas made when he did so. They were music to Dean’s ears.

Dean finally pulled his hand away, much to Cas’ dismay, and sat back on his heels. “Lube, where’s the lube?” Dean questioned, his breath faster than usual. Castiel nodded over to his suitcase. 

“In my suitcase, front pocket,” Castiel said, bringing his hands down to work on his button and zipper on his jeans as Dean slid off the bed.

Cas wriggled out of his boxers and jeans, throwing them aside as he watched Dean pull out the lube. Dean licked his lips at the sight of Cas laying naked on the bed and tossed the lube onto it before quickly undoing the button and zipper to his own jeans and shoving them and his boxers down, kicking them aside.

Dean climbed back up onto the bed and captured Cas in one more messy kiss as he slotted their cocks together and ground his hips down earning a moan from Castiel and a groan from him. He kept up a maddening rhythm until neither Cas nor Dean could take it anymore. “Dean,” Cas panted into Dean’s open mouth. “Fuck me, need you to fuck me,” he went on and Dean was definitely not going to deny Cas that so he gave Cas one last kiss before pulling away and sitting back on his heels, grabbing the lube.

Cas didn’t need to be told to bring his legs up to his chest, he simply did, shifting so that he was in the best position for Dean. Dean scooched forwards, drizzling some lube on a couple fingers before tenderly kissing the inside of Castiel’s knee, a gesture that made Cas smile. “Ready?” Dean inquired, and Castiel nodded eagerly. Dean always insisted on asking that one word, as much as Cas told him it was fine. It was something that made Cas smile though, knowing that Dean wanted to be gentle with him even if they were going to be fucking hard and rough like there was no tomorrow.

Dean let his finger circle Cas’ entrance before pushing in slowly and smoothly, a motion that made Castiel sigh. Dean kissed and nipped at Cas’ inner thigh as he worked his finger in and out of Cas, taking his time even though they both knew that they were dying for it.

Soon, a second finger joined the first and Dean was working Cas open with care. He thrusted his fingers in and out until he hit just the right spot inside of Cas and grinned. “Fuck,” Castiel breathed out as he clenched around Dean’s fingers. Dean kept on grinning as he massaged over that little bundle of nerves that was making Cas squirm underneath him. “Dean,” Castiel managed. “Add a third, please,” Castiel panted, and Dean was not going to deny him that so he slipped in a third finger, making Cas moan.

Dean thrusted those three fingers in and out, occasionally rubbing them over Cas’ prostate and using his other hand to soothe down Cas’ outer thigh. After what felt like forever, Dean could tell that Cas was stretched enough so he pulled his fingers out. Cas opened his eyes and watched as Dean sat back to coat his cock in a layer of lube, then tossed the bottle aside and lined himself up with Cas. “You ready?” he asked kindly, and Castiel once again nodded eagerly. Dean slid in fairly slowly making both men groan as Dean dropped his head forwards and Castiel clenched his fists in the sheets. Cas nosed Dean’s cheek, muttering in his ear,

“I want it rough.” And, oh boy, Dean could definitely do that. Dean pulled out, thrusting back in hard enough to jolt Castiel forwards. Castiel dropped his head back, baring his neck as Dean sucked more bruises onto it, starting up a rhythm with his hips that was harsh and fast and just what both of them needed. 

Cas’ hands came up to rest on the backs of Dean’s shoulders as he tightened his legs around Dean. “More, Dean, c’mon, harder, put your back into it,” Castiel breathed out, and Dean growled, Cas grinning in response as Dean fucked into him even harder and faster. Still, it wasn’t enough for Cas who was apparently insatiable that night. “Harder,” Castiel demanded, thrusting his hips up into Dean’s. Dean huffed a breath of laughter and shook his head as he paused for a second so that he could brace his arms above Cas on the headboard to get better traction.

“You really do want it rough, don’t you?” Dean inquired, and Castiel dug his nails into Dean’s back. 

“As rough as you can give it to me,” Castiel replied with an inviting grin and a little sparkle in his eye. Dean groaned and surged forwards to kiss Cas as he thrusted his hips into Cas as though the world was going to end the next day. Dean was making all these little noises into the kiss that was all teeth and tongue and spit and fucking perfect. Dean managed to angle his thrusts in just the right way and Castiel went nuts. He arched off the bed with a long moan, clawing at Dean’s back hard enough to leave red scratch marks. 

“Oh, God, yes!” Cas all but screamed. “Fuck, fuck, Dean, right there,” Castiel panted, his mouth slack jawed. Dean grinned, keeping his thrusts in just the way Cas wanted. He brought his lips back to Cas’, Cas moaning into his mouth as they kissed hotly and beautifully, eagerly swallowing the noises that came from each other’s mouths, their throats, groans and even whimpers that were oh so sweet. Cas kept on clawing at Dean’s back and the feeling made Dean go at it even harder, the occasional growl or grunt leaving his lips. The sounds made Cas only light up more in arousal.

It was fairly soon into it that Castiel could already feel his orgasm approaching. He bit his lip, panting. “Dean, fuck, Dean, I’m close,” he breathed out, and Dean moaned, mouthing at Cas’ jaw.

“Right there with you,” was all Dean could manage. He took a breath, giving a few more thrusts waiting until-

“Dean!” Cas cried out as he dug his fingertips into Dean’s back, arching up against him as come pulsed between the two.

“Oh, God, Cas,” Dean groaned, dropping his head into the crook of Cas’ neck and giving a few more erratic thrusts before he was coming too with Cas’ name on his lips.

The two were panting heavily as Dean fell on top of Cas with a grunt and Cas’ legs flopped out to the side of both him and Dean. Cas huffed a breath of laughter, bringing a hand up to run through Dean’s hair. “That was good, really good,” he murmured, causing Dean to groan softly as he pulled out and rolled off of Cas.

“It’s always good in my opinion,” Dean muttered, causing Cas to grin, nudging Dean.

“I’m glad you think so,” Cas sighed back, looking over at Dean. He nudged Dean once more, smiling softly. Dean looked over at him and couldn’t help but smile softly back. “This is gonna be a good vacation, alright? Just trust me, okay?” Castiel said softly. Dean nodded and leaned over to give him a kiss.

“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, let me know what you guys thought, feedback and comments are wonderful :) [Over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) you'll find my tumblr so that you guys can send me prompts, ideas, make conversation, whatever you want to do!! Thank you guys so so much for reading and I hope that all of you guys are doing well!! :D <3


End file.
